The Hearts of Children
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: IT's like a Spinoff if KarinxToshiro Had children, not a sequel but a spin off focusing on their children and family ways.


**After Shimigamis Heart I thought what would happen if they ended up having a family?**

**So here's kinda of a sequel to it, but not a sequel if that makes sense. Enjoy!**

_..._

**Part 1: Siblings are a Pain**

It was an empty field except for the three siblings that lounged around the field. The second eldest was currently dribbling the soccer ball on her knee. While the oldest rolled his eyes. "You know Momo, just because Mom and Dad met on the soccer field doesn't mean you find your true love here too."

"Pfft, I know that, " I've been out here before, "I just want to practice for the game tomorrow. Duh. Not like you know how to be committed for a team. Mr ImTooGoodForSportsIDontNeedToTry-Guy."

"I just think I have better things to do then spend time on silly things."

"Anti-social much?"

"Says the girl practicing by herself."

"Momo! Natto! Do you guys want some tea?" The youngest child had displayed the blanket and tea set out in front of them. "Come on you guys? Please?" His puppy dog eyes plead with the older siblings. They groaned. "Pretty please!"

The second was the first to fall. "Fine. Geez Shi-Shi, you know I can never resist those pretty turquoise-doe eyes. Come on Natto, you know you want to." Momo began to tease her older twin brother. "Come on, like old times."

"Fine, I'll take a-" a blur of yellow hide behind the roof building not to far from them. "Um... hold on you guys. I'll be right back."

"Natto! Hey where are you-Geez. Doesn't he know if he never listens he'll never get himself a girlfriend?"

"Really Momo?" Shiro, the baby, took a sip of his tea. "Then what's your excuse?"

Unfortunately his innocent smile couldn't help him escape the wrath of Momo's fury.

...

"Hey! Come out stalker!" Amanatto, the eldest twin, yelled out once he reached the building. "I saw you watching us! Come on out Weirdo." He waited and notice the yellow peaking from behind the bottom of the building. "Fine I don't-" He quickly grabbed hold of the yellow before it could take off. "Ah-ha! I-Huh?"

"I-I'm s-sorry..." The blur of yellow belonged to a young blonde girl. Not much younger than him with tears in her big brown eyes. "I-I was just w-watching I swear."

_How is that any better? _Amanatto thought, but decided not to due to the small little blonde practically crying with fear. _Damn. Why do I always have to be the adult? _He inwardly sighed. "So you were just... watching us? Why?"

"It just looked... you know," her cheeks started to glow. "Nice."

"Nice?"

"I-it seems nice to have siblings..." the little girl glanced up at the boy. "That's all."

_Geez,_ he tried not to look into her warm chocolate eyes. _I hope I don't regret this._.. "Hey, would you like to come have some tea with us?"

"T-tea. With you and your siblings?" She hesitated. "Ar-are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on," he held out a hand. "Stop crying. There is nothing to cry about. "

"I-I will!" her cheeks were still red as she wiped at her eyes. "I w-would like some tea."

"Hurry my hand is getting-" he jumped back, because when her fingertips slip across his palms he felt a shock. "Hey did you... feel that?"

"F-feel what?"

_Was I the only one who felt that? _He glanced once more at her. _She kinda reminds me of someone..._ "Never mind. Let's go." His eyes widen, because he no longer was looking down at her. "How old are you again?"

"Um... 14. Why?"

"You're just-" _She's tall... taller than me_, he remembered his sister nagging him about being fragile with a girl's size,_ but she is older so._.."Nicer without all the crying."

"I look nicer?" She giggled at this point heat was rushing to Amanatto's ears. "T-thank you. You look... nicer from up close to."

"L-Let's go already."

He didn't look back, because the didn't want the girl to see his redden cheeks.

...

"Natto what-who is this?"

"A person obviously," Amanatto sat down with enough space for the girl. "Come on. You can sit here. Shi-shi make some room."

"Hello, I'm Shiro. My family calls me Shi-shi," the youngest gave a cute little smile. "What's your name?"

"Suika," the girl said giving a little bow before sitting down. "I'm thankful for being invited over."

"Wait, Suika?" Amanatto smirked, "So your name means watermelon?"

"Eh, uh yes! It was a snack my mother used to eat when she was younger. She thought it would suit me..."

"It does," Her face was practically burning now. "Whenever you blush your cheeks look like the color of watermelon... What?"

Shiro was staring wide eyed sipping tea, while his sister was open mouth completely dumbfounded. "Natto. Is that you? Is my brother in there."

"Yes. I am. Are you?"

"Well no its just you don't... you know complement people. Or act nice," she glanced at Suika, "Especially towards a pretty girl that you just met."

"Your point."

"We've never even seen her before and here you are flirting with a stranger you brought! With no warning!"

"Oh I'm sorry for intruding..."

"Oh no its not you its just..." Momo grinned. "It's just not ever day our brother brings over an older girl to meet his family," Momo sent a wink towards her twin. "Eh. Natto don't get so embarrassed all of a sudden."

"I'm. Not. Embarrassed," the older brother said gritting his teeth. "It's not like **_you're_** ever going to bring anybody home."

A snap was heard over the wind. "Well nobody likes bald people, Amanatto."

"What?"

"Bald people..." The girl jumped on her brother and started to pull on his long locks. "LIKE YOU! Let's see whose going to fall in love with a BALD 12 YEAR OLD!"

"LET GO!" Amanatto started to run away from her. "NOBODY IS EVER GOING TO MARRY A CRAZY VIOLENT WOMAN LIKE YOU!" Momo started to chase her brother around the field.

"Don't worry Suika. They always do this. It's actually scary if they didn't fight," Shiro took a sip of tea. "By the way Amanatto is my older brother, but we like to call him Natto. My sister's name is Masaki, but we like to call her by her middle name Momo-"

"Your sister's name is Momo?"

"Yes, why? Is that your middle name too?"

She giggled. "No, but it is my mother's maiden name. Strange. Right?"

"Not really. Do you have any questions you want to ask?"

"Oh um... how old is your brother?" She went red as Shiro's eyes lit up with excitement, "A-and your sister too! All of you! I'm 14."

"Uh huh," he took another sip of tea. "Well, my siblings are twins. They're 12. I'm 10 and how did you two meet?"

Now her face was still tomato color. "Um... well I was kinda spying on your little family outing. It looked nice hanging out with your siblings."

"Interesting," _Well at least I know I wasn't just seeing things earlier too_, he set aside his tea and made her a cup. "So you just met my brother, huh?"

"Yes...why?" She took a sip of tea that he offered her. "What is it?"

"Well you see..."

...

"O-okay, truce," Amanatto raised his hand. "H-how about you?"

"T-truce," Momo raised her hand. "S-shake on it."

They spit on their own hands and shook on it.

"Come on. don't want to keep your gi-Friend waiting," Momo raised a brow as they went back and found just a lone boy sitting and sipping tea. Humming to himself. "Hey Shiro, where'd she go?"

"Hmm. Oh Suika? She left a while ago," the twins both raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I know. Who names their kid after watermelon, right?"

"So... she just left?" Amanatto asked with a pit feeling in his stomach. "Did she say anything? Before she left."

"Hmm," Shiro smiled an oh so innocent smile. "Maybe, but I feel like it'd be rude to tell you. Especially considering the way you guys disappeared with my future-sister-in-law... What?"

...

"Hurry up Shiro! Nobody is gonna help you put away your stuff."

"Hmph, this is the last time I bring your favorite tea, Natto!" Shiro pouted as he folded up the blanket. "You too Momo!"

"Well nobody told you to bring it. Besides I didn't even get to practice so I guess we're even."

"Right. Oh by the way Natto. She said she'd come see Momo play tomorrow!"

"Why would I care?" Amanatto said as a matter of factly. "It's not like I care."

"Oh why are boys so clueless," Momo said looking up to the sky. "Why is all the love wasted on dense people."

"Give Natto more credit than that Momo," Shiro beamed up at them. "It's wasted on people you are too afraid to make a move."

Unfortunately his smile couldn't protect him from his older brother's aggressive hold.

...

Suika stared down from the roof again. Staring as Amanatto gave his younger brother an aggressive hug like hold. She smiled to herself. _I wish I was like that with my siblings._ A chill went down her spine as a gust of wind blew her golden hair behind her. She blushed at Shiro's earlier comment...

_"Well you see my brother doesn't really make a lot of friends. He takes after our dad. He's really keep-to-himself person. I think if he had someone like you in his life he'd be a bit more... open."_

_"B-but how do you know Shiro? I mean you don't even know me, a-and I don't even know you!"_

_"You remind me of our old babysitter. She's our dad's old childhood friend. You look a lot like her too. Just blonde... and taller."_

_"So?"_

_"Well my brother used to have a huge crush on her. I think he still does, but with you around..." He gave her a little wink. "It won't be for long."_

Suika blinked. In the distance a boy with long dark hair waving at her, so she gave a little wave back. Luckily he couldn't see the goofy smile on her face.

...

**Here are the characters so far...**

**_Male Twin: Amanattō (12), Female Twin: __Masaki Momo __(12)_**

**_Younger Brother: Shiro __(10)_**

**_Female Friend: Suika (Watermelon)_**

**_I really have ships for all these kids already because I just want to._**


End file.
